¿Por Qué te Rechacé?
by Fullbuster Elie Dragneel
Summary: Lucy se va después de que sentir el rechazo de su mejor amigo, Natsu. Lo que este no sabía, es que no era nada sin Lucy, por lo que intenta recuperarla. Pero hay una piedra en su camino: Sting, el otro mejor amigo de Lucy, quien también está enamorado de esta. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿A dónde fué Lucy? ¿Volverá? y ¿Cuándo volverá? - Descubranlo aquí! NaLu & StinLu y otras parejas mas...


**.+~*~+.¿Por qué te Rechacé?.+~*~+.**

**Prólogo**

**ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAA!**

Okey, si. Sé lo que dirán: ''¡Elie-chan, tú deberías estar actualizando el cap de _**Perdiendote y Recuperandote**_, no escribiendo una nueva historia!'', para después, amenazarme con una cuchara ._. ... sip, con una cuchara.

Peeeeero, yo les respondería: ''Es que en las preguntas que hice en el capitulo de _**Perdiendote y Recuperandote,**_ ganó ¿Por qué te Rechacé?, que es este fic; así que... aqui estoy con esta nueva historia n_n... Por cierto, las votaciones fueron de Maid of Lut, que era el otro fic, 6 y ¿Por qué te Rechacé? 7, y Amor en la oficina 1 ._. se...

_**ACLARACIONES: E**_ste Fic no es solo de Drama y Romance, también, tiene un poco de humor al ver competir a Sting y a Natsu por Lucy n_n, pero obviamente hay mucho drama *¬*.

PD: Estoy en Open Office por si acaso, y no estoy muy acostumbrada a él :/.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedaad de Hiro Mashima y el equipo de producción. Yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión n_n.**

_**Empezamos:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.+~*~+..+~*~+..+~*~+..+~*~+.-Lapso.**_

_**(N/A: INTERRUPCIONES MIAS e.e)**_

-Dialogos.-

Pensamientos o acciones

**P.O.V's (Point Of View)**

**~~Cambios de escena~~**

Palabras o contextos no entendibles para todos los lectores*

¡GRITOS! e.e

T-tar-tamudeos

_Flashbacks_.

_**Diario de Vida.**_

Empezamos~

.

.

.

_**'...Y en el instante en que se marchaba, pude ver tenues lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa, trando de restarle importancia al asunto.**_

_**No supe que decir o como reaccionar en ese momento, pero esa imágen quedó grabada a fuego en mi memoria.**_

_**Cada vez que la recuerdo, siento que se me encoge el corazón y me cuesta respirar.**_

_**Dorado era el crepúsculo de aquel día lejano. Y su hermosa sonrisa nunca mas volví a ver. De haber sabido como ocurrirían después las cosas, tal vez hubiese respondido a sus sentimientos, no por compromiso, sino por sinceridad.**_

_**Tal vez si hubiese sido mas honesto, tendría de ella otro recuerdo que el de sus brillantes lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, dejando débiles rastros de tristesa oculta jamás mostrada, siendo yo el primero en poder apreciar dichas lágrimas en todo su opaco esplendor. Y quizás guardaría otro sentimiento que no fuese esta amarga soledad.**_

_**Querida amiga, esperame porfavor. Muy pronto me reuniré contigo en el mundo donde no existe la tristeza ni el dolor, mi amada Lucy...**_

.

.

.

sal ya de tu habitación. La cena está lista.- Sentí unos golpesitos en mi puerta, debía ser Erza.

Rápidamente cerré la tapa del cuaderno en el que escribía, para después guardarlo bajo la cama.

**.**

**.**

**~~En Francia, París~~**

.

.

velveremos a ver mas pronto de lo que crees, Natsu Dragneel... mi primer amor y mi primer y único rechazo...- Decía una bella rubia con un deje de tristesa en su voz, y débiles lágrimas recorrian su pálido y delicado rostro. Mientras sostenía una carta que se le podían distinguir las palabras en el sobre: Regreso y Londres, pero para nuestra rubia, esas palabras significaban volver a sentir el frío rechazo... de su mejor amigo...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Oookeyy, sé que es muy corto, pero tan solo es el prólogo n_n, quiero saber sus opiniones en Review o Inbox ;3, sus reacciones al leer, los sentimientos y emociones que creen que van o tubieron con este primer capi y con los que habrán n_n**_

_**POOOORFIIIIIS! Espero sus reviews n_n, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo, y no se preocupen, porque en el siguiente capitulo se les aclararán las cosas X3 y ya lo tengo casi escrito completo, y el de Perdiendote y recuperandote igual... casi e_eU biieen, me despido, espero reviews n_n**_

_**REVIEW'S PORFIIISS!, Espero reviews con sus opiniones n_n, o PM's también sirven**_

_**Bye-beee**_


End file.
